The Last One Standing
by uberloser285
Summary: Shortly after EOTW, everyone goes out to the movies, charater death ensues. My fic is better than my summary.


The Last One Standing  
  
Authors Note: S2, shortly after EOTW. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Max walked into the Crashdown and sat at a booth, the same booth he had been sitting in the day he had saved Liz's life the day she was shot. That day had changed their lives forever. He revealed his biggest secret to her; they saw into each other's souls. And now he couldn't even make eye contact with her. He needed to talk to her. To hear her say it was just a misunderstanding. He wanted her to tell him that nothing had happened between Kyle and her. But he knew that wouldn't happen.  
Liz had been standing at the counter, wiping the same spot since Max had walked in. She never lifted her eyes off of the counter; she couldn't risk looking at Max. Ever since he had seen her with Kyle he had been completely crushed.  
Liz hated lying to him, but she knew she had to. If Max knew the truth, that nothing had happened, he would go back to following her around and Liz knew she would have eventually given in to him, no matter how hard she tried not to. Maria: I'll handle this one.  
Liz glanced up at Maria. She hadn't been paying attention to her friend. Liz: What Maria? Maria: Someone's gotta serve Max, and it's obviously not going to be you. Liz: Oh, thanks. Maria: By the way, I think the counter's clean.  
Maria walked over to the table where Max was sitting. Maria: So, you want something to eat, or are you just going to sit here all day and stare at Liz? Max: Cheery Coke and fries.  
Maria rolled her eyes. She couldn't stand her friends being this mopy. There was only so much brooding that one person could stand. Maria: Why don't you just talk to her already? Max: I can't. She won't even look at me.  
Maria sighed and went back to the counter. Liz: How is he? Maria: Utterly depressed. Just talk to him. I mean, the world's not going to end if you have a conversation. Liz: Actually... Maria: Okay, so it might. But come on, talking to him isn't going to make Max forget about you and Kyle. Liz: I still don't know how to talk to him about that. I mean, what can I say? Maria: I don't know Liz. But you can't just put your life on hold because of it. Are you at least going to come out with everyone tonight? Liz: What are you talking about? Maria: I told you about this a thousand times. Me, Michael, Isabel, Max, Alex, Tess, and Kyle are all going to the movies. It's the last showing at the old theatre downtown. Liz: Wait, Max and Kyle are going to be there? Maria: Okay, so I don't think anyone told either of them that, but... Liz: But? Maria: Well, then if you come, maybe, maybe...um...maybe Max will at least see that there's nothing going on between you and Kyle. Liz: Maria, you know I can't be with Max. Maria: Just make small talk, be friends. Try to be happy, let Max move on. Having a super-depressed Max isn't going to help when the big-bad aliens come, right? Liz: Fine, I'll come. ************************************************************************  
Liz and Maria stood in the back room of the Crashdown, changing out of their uniforms. Liz: I can't believe you talked me into this. Maria: It's going to be fine, and if it does get too awkward with Max- Liz: If it gets awkward? Maria: Like I was saying; if it gets too awkward, you have like, six other people to talk to. Liz: I guess your right. Except it's more like four. Maria: Huh? Liz: I'm not exactly in the mood to talk to Tess, and if Max sees me with Kyle, it would just hurt him more. Maria: Okay, okay, it's four, but- Michael: (from the other side of the door) You two almost ready? Maria: Calm down. We'll be out in a second. Michael: You got two minutes or I'm leaving without you.  
As he was finishing his sentence Maria came out into the diner, followed by Liz. Maria: You wouldn't have left. Michael: Come on.  
The three of them got into Maria's little red Jetta and drove to the theatre. Isabel, Max, and Alex were already there. They were standing outside waiting. Alex: Not very punctual, are we? Michael: Blame them. Maria: Hey, we're not even the last ones here. So shut up already.  
Just then Kyle and Tess walked up. Isabel: Finally! Now let's go in, I'm freezing out here. Michael: It's like, 65º out, how can you be cold?  
Isabel rolled her eyes as she turned and walked in. As the other's followed, Liz dared to look over at Max. They made eye contact for a split second before she looked away. The pain on his face was just too much to take. Tess: This is so cool, them showing the first movie ever shown here for the last showing. I can't believe this theatre was built in the 30's. This is going to be awesome. Kyle: Sure, but did it have to be a musical? Michael: What are we seeing anyways? Alex: I don't think anyone of us knows. But apparently it's from the 30's. Michael: Great.  
Liz was careful to enter the row of seats first, followed by Maria. She couldn't take the risk of sitting next to Max or Kyle. Maria dragged Michael behind her, followed by Kyle. The short row on the side of the theatre only had four seats, so Max went to the row behind them, followed by Tess, Isabel, and Alex. As the yellow lights dimmed, Liz could feel Max's stare burning into the back of her skull. Tess: This place is so cool, why are they closing? Maria: Maybe because it's over fifty years old, and was built cheap. They're probably afraid it'll collapse or something. It's not all that hard to figure out.  
Maria's biting tone sent a hollow feeling to the bottom of Liz's stomach. She wished that Maria wouldn't do this. She knew she was just doing her duty as a best friend by hating Tess when Liz shouldn't, but the added tension just left them all in an awkward silence. Alex: So...um...hey, the movie's starting!  
The screen came to life with the black and white image of a couple dancing in a large park. Liz tried to focus on the bright image, but she just couldn't. She shouldn't have come tonight. Not this soon, Max needed more time. She needed more time.  
Tess's bubbly giggle rang out as Liz shifted in her chair. She couldn't take it anymore. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out any thoughts of Max. She had to force herself to focus on something. Anything. She stared intently on the chair in front of her. Her eyes followed the smooth wooden frame to the ground. A crack ran through the cement, and up the wall. As she shifted in her chair once more, she could see the crack move. The small opening expanded into a massive rift. At that point, an immense creaking noise echoed through the theatre, sending chills down Liz's spine. A small piece of plaster fell from the ceiling, landing on Maria. Maria: What the hell?  
At that exact moment, a massive beam came plummeting down from the ceiling, landing on the chairs a few rows ahead of them. Max stood, prepared to use his powers to save them from the disintegrating theatre. As he drew his arm up, another beam fell, this time knocking him down.  
Liz turned at the sound only to see Max unconscious on the floor, part of the wooden slab lying across his torso. Liz froze. She could feel her entire world ending at that exact moment.  
After what seemed like a lifetime, she came back to her senses. She couldn't think of anything but running to Max's side. Maria: Liz!  
Maria grabbed Liz and pulled her to the ground just as a giant piece of ceiling came crashing down on top of them. If it hadn't been for the seats, it would have crushed them. Maria: Liz? Liz! Are you okay? Liz: I'm fine Maria, but Max, he got hit by that...I have to... Maria: Liz, I don't think we can really move right now.  
Liz looked around, realizing that Maria was right. They were huddled on the ground between two rows of seats, debris piling up above them. The wall to her left and Maria on her right blocked her from moving. Past Maria, Michael lay unconscious on the floor. A line of crimson blood slowly trickled from the large gash on his forehead. Liz: Maria...  
Maria followed Liz's gaze over to Michael. Tears welled up in her eyes as they settled on Michael's lifeless body. Her hand trembled as she reached out to him. Maria: Michael, Michael...wake up... you have to wake up.  
Liz leaned over Maria toward Michael. She reached for his wrist, searching desperately for a pulse. Liz: Maria...  
Maria turned to her, tears streaming down her face now. Liz stared at her, not wanting to tell her what she had already guessed. Maria: No, no, Liz, he's fine. He just passed out. He's fine. He's fine...tell me he's alright Liz. Liz: Maria, I'm so sorry... Maria: No, no. You're wrong, you're wrong. He's fine. You're wrong, you have to be.  
Maria collapsed into Liz's arms, both of them crying now. There was nothing she could say. Michael was gone. Nothing would make Maria feel better now. She held Maria in her arms, realizing for the first time that they were both covered in blood. Liz: Maria...You're bleeding. Maria: I don't care.  
Liz looked down, searching for the source of the blood. Her eyes fell on to Maria's stomach. An enormous gash ran down her side. Liz: Maria, we have to get out of here. We need help. Maria: I'm not leaving Michael here alone. Liz: Stay here. I'm going to find the others.  
Liz squeezed past Maria, who was now hovering over Michael. As she moved she became aware of a prodding pain in her back. Kyle should have been right there, but she couldn't see anyone. She wasn't bleeding, and assumed that it was just a bruise. She crawled into the aisle, seeking anyone. Liz: Hello?! Kyle? Alex? Anyone? Alex: Liz! Over here.  
Liz turned around, seeing Alex sitting on the ground, Isabel lying in his arms. Alex: The beam fell right on her. She never even saw it. She didn't have a chance. Liz: Ooh my god. Not her too. Alex: Wait, who else? Liz: Michael. Alex: God... Liz: Where's everyone else? We have to help them. Alex: Kyle and Tess went to get popcorn right before it happened. I don't know what happened to them. And Max, he's still unconscious. Lizzie, I don't think he's doing that well.  
Liz rushed over to Max, horrified by the sight of the blood pooling around him. She sat down, not wanting to know how bad he really was. Liz: Max, it's me, wake up.  
She stared at him, wishing him awake. Liz: I'm so sorry. You have to wake up. Max, you can't leave me. I love you Max.  
Liz reached over and gently wiped the blood off of his face. She felt his warm breath on her hand. She wished more than anything that he would wake up. Without warning, Liz heard a loud crash, as more debris fell onto the seats in front of them. Alex: Maria! Are you alright? Maria: I'm, I'm alright.  
As the added weight settled on the seats, they began to give. Liz: Maria, you have to get out from under there. Maria: It's okay. I didn't get hit very hard.  
Liz and Alex cleared some of the smaller debris out of the way so they had a clear view of Maria. Liz: Maria...  
Liz could barely tell where Maria had been hurt. She was almost completely covered in blood. Maria: What?  
She followed Liz's gaze to her blood soaked body. She began to cough, making her words even harder to understand. Maria: I guess it's a little worse than I thought. Liz: Where...where's it coming from? Maria: I, I don't know. Alex: We have to stop the bleeding Maria. We have to fine out where it is.  
Liz could hear Alex's voice fill with panic. He sounded exactly how Liz felt. They had already lost two of their best friends, and now Maria was getting worse by the second. Liz: 'ria, come on. We're gonna be alright. We just have to hold on. Hold on... Maria: Liz, Alex...I can't. I can't sit up anymore. I can't...  
Maria began coughing profusely. Liz felt hot tears sting her face as she watched in horror when Maria started to cough up blood. Alex: Maria!  
Maria fell to the floor, her amber colored hair fanned out around the back of her head. Liz looked into her once vibrant eyes, now dull, her stare cold. She was dead. Alex: Maria! Liz: Maria, no...no...  
Liz choked on her words, which were now just sobs. She felt herself falling over, landing in Alex's arms. Her mind was spinning out of control. Michael, Isabel, Maria. Her best friend. All of those years. Maria had always been there for her, no matter what.  
She and Alex sat there for a long time, saying nothing. Liz closed her eyes tight, trying to block the image of her best friend's dead eyes staring back at her. Max: Liz...  
Her eyes shot open. Liz: Max! Max? Max: Liz...Liz, what happened? Where is everyone? Liz: Max, Max, I thought you were...Oh god Max.  
Max rolled over, trying to push himself up. He moaned in agony and fell back to the floor. Liz: Max! Max: I, I can't move. Liz: Max, your head, you shouldn't try to move.  
Max lifted a hand to his head, noticing the steady flow of blood for the first time. Max: What's going on Liz? Liz: I don't' know exactly. The theatre, it just, fell. Max: Are you alright Liz? Are you hurt? Liz: No, no, I'm not hurt. Max: How's everyone else? Where's Michael? Is Isabel okay?  
Liz looked down. How could she tell Max that his best friend and his sister were gone? Max: Liz... Liz: They...When the beam fell...  
Liz couldn't stop the tears from pouring down her face. She had to tell him. He had to know. Liz: It's bad Max.  
The look on Max's face was more than Liz could bear. Although she hadn't said it yet, Max knew what was coming. Liz: Max, they...  
Liz took a long breath and braced herself to say the rest of the sentence. Liz: They didn't make it.  
Max began crying, an image that Liz could never get used to. She leaned over him more, holding his head in her lap. Despite the emotional turmoil, she couldn't help but feel the sharp pain in her back worsening. She closed her eyes once more, desperate to block out the world around her. She had lost almost everyone that she cared about and now she was losing the one person she cared about most. Max was dying. There was no way to deny it. Max was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. Liz: Max, I love you. You know that right? Max: I love you too Liz. Liz: I just need you to know that Max. I love you, I always have. Max: I know Liz.  
Max's eyes closed, and Liz felt his body go limp. Liz: Max? Max! No, no Max, come back...  
She squeezed her eyes shut as hard as she could. She let the darkness envelope her. Maybe if she just squeezed hard enough, maybe it wouldn't be real. She could wake up and everything would be okay again. I was so dark now. She wanted to just open her eyes and have everything go back. All of her friends would be okay, and she could just tell Max the truth about what had happened. He would know that she had never been with Kyle, and they could be together again. But her eyes didn't open. She lay huddled over Max, and let the darkness take her. ************************************************************************  
The cold fluorescent light made everything dull. The harsh white of the hospital was all Alex had seen for the past hour. Or maybe it was more. He couldn't tell anymore. Time didn't exist in the bleak hallway outside of the room that was Liz's. It was sterile. Pure and clean. You could have never guessed that anyone had ever been there. The spot where the doctor had stood. Where Liz's parents had been. The place where her mother collapsed when he said he was sorry, that the internal bleeding was too bad. It was just an empty hallway now, with a teenage boy sitting in a chair.  
Liz, Maria, Isabel, Michael, Kyle, Max, Tess. They were gone and he was here. His entire body was numb. He had held onto the shard of hope that Liz would be okay. He stayed in that chair outside of her room all night. He waited while the nurse called for the doctor, while they had tried to shock her back to life. He waited while they rolled her out of the room on a cold metal cart. He waited while they changed the sheets on the bed where she had been. There was nothing left to wait for, but he couldn't leave. Everyone he loved was gone.  
The hallway was harsh and white. It was a sterile monument to the moment that had ended feeling for him. It was just an empty hallway, with a teenage boy sitting in a chair, staring at the spot where his world had ended. The End 


End file.
